It is a disadvantages of known hose couplings that both a male and female coupling member are required to join the two lengths of hose. This duplicates a number of items to be manufactured stored and sold thereby increasing the cost of the items. Additionally when two hoses are to be joined the ends thereof must be of complimentary form if the two hoses are to be connected.
Although couplings have been proposed to overcome the problems set out above, these known couplings have generally acquired an "O" ring or such like sealing element to be sandwiched between the two hose couplings. This type of coupling has the disadvantage that often the sealing element becomes damaged or displaced and a further sealing element is not readily available.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantages.